


All Thanks to a Plant

by Just_A_Simple_Tailor



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Tailor/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Tailor
Summary: Ziyal accidentally triggers a plant that spurts pollen on her causing her to HAVE to have sex with anyone she had even the tiniest crush on or die. The only person she even remotely felt attracted to was Kira and the Bajoran must struggle with her own past and emotions so she can save Ziyal's life.Angst and ambiguous non-con to come.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Tora Ziyal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	All Thanks to a Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInKinkland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/gifts).



Ziyal ran excitedly across the promenade, ignoring Odo’s fruitless protest towards the station’s greenhouse. Kira had suggested she get into a hobby now that she was living on the station and Ziyal had decided to learn how to paint. When Dax heard about the news she had graciously offered to give Ziyal a tour of all the flowers they were growing on the station that they had gotten from all over the alpha and beta quadrants. Flowers were some of the easiest and most beautiful things to paint she said.  
Having lived in a cave on a desert planet for most of her life, Ziyal loved to see flowers of all kinds; they were a sign of life and vitality. So she was extremely excited to see all of the various new plants that the galaxy had provided. 

“There you are Ziyal,” Dax said as she entered the greenhouse, “I’m glad you could make it, we have so many flowers blooming today, there’s so many options to find inspiration from; honestly, I might paint something myself.”

“I’m so excited,” Ziyal chirped happily, “what kinds of flowers do you have.”

“I’ll give you the full tour,” Dax said leading her further into the room. “I thought we’d start with some of the flowers from Bajor does that sound ok with you?”

“Yes, let’s do it.”

There were so many beautiful flowers and plants in the greenhouse. It was lucky that Ziyal brought the holocam so that she could snap pictures of the ones she wanted for references. 

“Oooo, whats this one?” Ziyal asked looking at a bright purple flower and bringing up her holocam to take a snapshot. 

Dax turned around and reached toward Ziyal when she saw what she was doing. “Ziyal don’t!” She cried. But it was too late. Ziyal took a picture of the flower and the light released by the holocam caused a reaction and stimulated the plant to spurt pollen all over her. 

“Damn it,” Dax swore, being careful to stay away from the pollen spray. Computer, Environmental protocol 32 alpha, pod 7.” An air filter opened up above where Ziyal was standing, coughing and shaking the pollen off of herself, and sucked it all up. 

“Ziyal are you ok?” Dax asked, running over to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, what was that.”

“That flower releases pollen that is what humans would call an aphrodisiac. It was genetically engineered on Earth by a sex company back in the late 21st century. Very few exist, but we keep it because we’ve found some other used for it. The only problem is that it’s such a severe aphrodisiac that if one gets hit by enough of the pollen they’ll die if they don’t eventually have sex with someone.

But who knows, it might not work on Cardassians or Bajorans, we’ve never tested it. If you feel ok right now you should be fine but you should stay with Kira just to be safe. I’ll let her know the situation. You’ll be ok, don’t worry, just go to Kira’s quarters. “

Ziyal acquiesced, thanked Dax, and went straight to Kira’s quarters. But for some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her nose ridges, the curves of her body, how it would feel for her to caress the ridges on Ziyal’s shoulder and bite and kiss the scales and ridges on her face and forehead. How her mouth tasted, how…. How she tasted down there and how it would feel to have Kira taste her in that same area. 

She just wanted her hands on Kira, to run them down her body, across her chest, to her groin and her privates. And she wanted Kira to do the same to her. The closer she came to Kira’s quarters, the stronger the feeling got, until she was panting and breathless.

Admittedly, Ziyal had always had a latent attraction to Kira, she just always felt that Kira wasn’t interested so she ignored it and focused on other things.  
She rang the doorbell.

“Enter.” Came Kira’s voice.  
Ziyal stumbled into Kira’s living area into her arms, clawing at her and moaning, scrabbling to get her hand up her shirt. 

“Ziyal what are you doing?!?”

All Ziyal could do was desperately moan, and barely get out the words “I need you”

Kira had always seen Ziyal from a motherly or older sister perspective, how could she have sex with her? She knew her mother’s path, back when the station was Terok Nor, and how she was abused and taken advantage of in a power dynamic. Wouldn’t this be the same thing? She couldn’t do that to Ziyal, couldn’t traumatize her like she knew so many other Bajoran women were traumatized. But Dax had told her that this pollen that had hit Ziyal could cause her to die if it began to affect her and she didn’t have sex. And Kira had also been warned. Dax had told her that she knew that Ziyal had a baby crush on her and if the pollen “worked” Kira would most likely be the only person Ziyal could have sex with. And the worst part? Ziyal was 24 now, a woman; not a little girl. She had grown up a lot and Kira had been pushing down rising feelings that had begun to come up.  
Suddenly, Ziyal touched her face. “You’re crying,” She said gently and wiped the tears off.

Ziyal and Kira stared at each other for a moment and finally, Ziyal kissed Kira hard on the mouth, running her tongue along Kira’s lips, slowly, through them, and across her teeth and into her mouth. Kira wrangled her tongue with Ziyal, and Ziyal slowly pulled off Kira’s top and pushed her onto the bed; running her hands along the curves of her body, up to her breasts and, breaking the kiss, began to lick and suck on them, making Kira’s nipples go rock hard. Kira moaned desperately and put her hands up through Ziyals shirt, pulling it up as she went and running her hands along the ridges of her body up to her breasts. They were petite and also perky with her nipples already solid, perfectly sized for Kira’s hands. So she grasped them, and massaged them in circles taking pleasure in Ziyal’s moan, but there was also a feeling of guilt in there. She pushed it back. After all, she was saving Ziyal’s life by doing this wasn’t she? Finally, she kissed both breasts, her tongue circling the nipple once or twice and and put her mouth on Ziyal’s neck ridges, biting it softly. Ziyal gasped with pleased and wrapped her arms around Kira’s neck. 

“Please,” she begged, “do it, take me now, I need you.”

Kira took in a breath and steadied herself. Eventually, she ran her hands from Ziyals ridges, down her breasts, from her sternum to her belly and belly button down to the tops of her hips and the edge of her groin. She slowly ran her fingers below the hem of Ziyal’s pants, making her shiver and moan. Slowly, Kira removed them and ran her hand along Ziyal’s crotch and drew shapes and circles around her privates, finally making her way towards Ziyal’s vagina, getting her fingers wet from the lubrication, moving up to her clit, and beginning to rub, gently at first, and then harder as Ziyal’s moans became more desperate and louder. Slowly Kira gentle moved Ziyal down to the edge of the bed and got down on the floor. 

“Stay there,” She whispered softly, moving her face to Ziyal’s crotch, letting her nose ridges go down to the clit and moving her tongue around the rest of the private areas.  
Back and forth she went, mixing it up with her nose ridges on Ziyal’s clitoris one moment, her tongue moistening it the next.  
Ziyal’s gasps and moans became even louder, until she was almost shouting. “Ahhh….. Ahhhhhh….. Ahhhhhh….. it’s happening I’m coming” she cried, gasping and moaning in orgasmic pleasure. Finally letting out a cry, she released and let out a huge sigh. Ziyal didn’t feel the desperation any more. She felt free, but also afraid and ashamed. She felt tears coming down her face and looking over at Kira, saw that she was crying too. 

Ziyal ran into Kira’s arms, and they held each other as they cried. 

“I’m sorry,” Ziyal said looking into Kira’s face, then quickly looking back down. “I know the plant pollen was part of it but… now I guess you know how I feel about you.”

Kira brushed back Ziyal’s hair and put a hand on her cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong… and Dax already told me how you feel.” Kira sighed. “I’ve always seen you as… someone I need to mentor and take care of, you know that, and that creates a power dynamic. My mother, and your mother as well, were stuck in that power dynamic and the last thing I wanted is for that to happen for you.”

“But it didn’t. And I’m 24 now Nerys, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you are… and after this, I think I’m ready be something other than your mentor.”  


"I’d like that,” Ziyal said kissing Kira gently, “And it’s all thanks to a plant.”


End file.
